Heaven and Hell
by Prince of Fire
Summary: If Utena had died instead of bringing the Revolution, where would she go? Fire or Water?
1. Author's Notes

Author's Notes:  
  
I know that there are several inconcurrencies in this story when it  
comes to The Beach, Prince, Fire, and Water. It has been some time  
since I have had the chance to watch the complete third season of Lexx,  
and am doing so again off of reruns. I am trying my best off of my  
memory. Sorry if this annoys some hardcore Lexxians. I know the  
feeling.  
  
As with Utena, well this is a 'What If?' story. What if she didn't  
revolutionize the world? What if everything went wrong? It came to  
be while watching Lexx and well...here it is.  
  
Anyways, alot of the mischaracterization (Prince) and problems in part  
one are used on purpose.  
  
Please R&R.  
  
Prince. 


	2. The Beach

It is not my intension to take credit for characters used in this story, which have been  
previously been claimed by other persons. Though characters which do not fall in said  
category are mine. I would greatly appreciate it if people would pay attention to what-  
ever copywrite rules and such can be applied to this piece of fiction. Thank you.  
  
I do know there are a few discreptions in this work and am sorry for them. And yes there is  
a bit of mischaracterization. Though it was on purpose.  
  
Anywho, I hope you will like it.  
  
  
Heaven and Hell  
  
It had been clear to the dualist that she was no longer at Ohtori, infact she was no longer  
in a familiar area at all. Even before opening her eyes, Utena could tell she was lying on  
sand and could hear the sound of waves crashing upon the shore. When the pink haired girl  
did open her eyes her assumption had been proven true: she was lying, all alone, on the  
shoreline. For how long, she had no idea. She had no memory of walking to this place or  
being brought here. All Utena could remember was the swords.  
  
As she sat up to survey the area once more two other things became clear. One, she was  
not in pain. The last time she was concious her entire body had beeen in agony, she had been  
physically and emotionally beaten and bruised. It seemed to be a miracle to her that she  
had survived that. Two, she was not in her dualist outfit nor her school uniform. Somehow  
she had changed into a baggy pair of grey coveralls, the top half hung limply where a belt  
held the outfit somewhat snuggly at her waist, a form fitting black tank top, a billowy mesh  
shirt, and a pair of black work boots. It was clear this outfit was ment to be as airy as  
possible.  
  
"I see that you have awaken."  
  
Kobalt eyes turned their attention a full one hundred and eighty degrees as she stood up to  
see the source of the statement. It was a man, dressed in white, who had not been there  
before, she was sure of it. The man in white was tall, with little to no hair that was  
close cropped, and a hoop in the middle of his lower lip. He seemed gentle in nature but  
Utena had learned that looks can be deciving.  
  
"Who are you?" Utena had asked. "And where am I?"  
  
Another voice answered her questions, identical to the one before, but it did not come from  
the man. "We are who choose your fate." Utena turned around to see an identical copy of  
the Man in White, but he was wearing black instead. "You are where Fire and Water, Good and  
Evil, Day and Night, Bliss and Joy meet. This," the man guestored with his hand to the  
beach, "is the true cause of what you will soon see. Come and walk with me, you have little  
to learn and less time to learn it in." He held out an arm invitingly.  
  
Hesitantly Utena walked over to the man. He placed his hand on her back and led her down  
the beach. "Many cultures all over have beliefs of an after life. Of course there is no  
one overall place to go, where everyone, no matter what they have done, can reuinite with  
both loved ones and those that they never wish to meet again. There are always two places.  
A place a bliss, where all that are good may go to enjoy eternity in perfect happiness.  
There is also a place where the damned go. A place where nothing is as it seems and no one  
can be trusted."  
  
The pink haired girl raised a brow. "And what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"Everything," the man replied. "You see, these places do exist, and you, my dear girl, have  
to go to one. I can tell by the look on your face that you do not believe me, but it is as  
real as you or I. As you slept your fate was brought about." They stopped and he turned to  
face the ocean. "The water really is so beautiful."  
  
By now Utena was more than just a little confused and slightly aggitated. "Are you saying I  
am dead?! How is that possible?"  
  
"Oh, you know how."  
  
Then it came to her, the thrust of cool steel through her flesh, then the subsequent  
piecings some moments later. All followed by everything going dark. "I...died..." She held  
her face in her hands and began to weep. Everything that she could not touch, see, feel,  
hold, or love, running through her mind. Death was not fair.  
  
As if he read her mind the man spoke, "No it is not. But neither is life. It is odd  
though, people quickly get used to life's unfairness as part of everyday, yet no one ever  
gets used to the fact that death is unfair. Death and life are the same. People are blind  
to not see this."  
  
Once again kobalt eyes turned to his direction. "You're not making this any easier."  
  
He just shrugged with a laugh. "It is not my job to do so." With that he turned away and  
everything went black once more. 


	3. Awakening

It is not my intension to take credit for characters used in this story, which have been  
previously been claimed by other persons. Though characters which do not fall in said  
category are mine. I would greatly appreciate it if people would pay attention to what-  
ever copywrite rules and such can be applied to this piece of fiction. Thank you.  
  
I do know there are a few discreptions in this work and am sorry for them. And yes there is  
a bit of mischaracterization. Though it was on purpose.  
  
Anywho, I hope you will like it.  
  
Heaven and Hell  
  
For the second time that day Utena work up in an unfamilar place. She lay on noticably cool  
pavement, wearing the same outfit that she wore while on that beach. The damnable place it  
was. The fact that she got no solid answers from the man annoyed the hell out of her. Was  
it too much to ask for simple answers these days? Thinking over the past events apparently  
it was.  
  
Hot, humid air assaulted her body as she stood up, no wonder her outfit was so loose. It  
had to be atleast eighty degrees out. The dry breeze that lightly ran across her skin did  
not help with cooling her down. This was certainly not her best day yet.  
  
"Hello again." Utena turned around to see the man walk out of a shadow. How long had he  
stood there? "You're probably wondering where you are, amongst other things I assume?" The  
man's voice seemed to always stay placid.  
  
"That's an understatement," Utena grumbled.  
  
Once again he gave a soft laugh. "I am known far and wide for them, yet not known at all.  
Would you believe that if I told you my true name, the one that has all the fame, you would  
not believe me?" She just looked at him oddly. "So I will not tell you my name, but  
instead I'll take the role of a character in the play that is about to unfurl. So you,"   
he paused. "Can call." Another pause. "Me Prince."  
  
Prince paused another moment to think over the next few things he was to say, staring off   
into the horizon far off behind Utena. As the girl tried to speak he raised a hand to quiet  
her. "Now, now, Utena. Where should I begin? The beginning would be nice, but the end is  
much more sweeter. You see the end is also the beginning. For you see these two planets,  
the one down here and the one up there, have quite a history between them. Bluntly put,  
this is Fire and that is Water. One is Heaven and one is Hell, but I will not tell you  
which. For it is different for each. What I see as good, you see as bad; what you see as   
good, I see as bad. And what I see in the middle, you see not at all."  
  
The girl narrowed her eyes. "You're insane, you know that? Why should I believe anything you  
say? There is no proof of such places like Heaven and Hell."  
  
"Then explain to me this: if you are dead how do you stll exist? You know you are dead,  
you even accepted the very fact no more than a few minutes ago." He smirked at her silence.  
"There is your proof, foolish one. You being in existence after such a thing prooves it.  
There have only been four people who have come to these places without being dead." A look  
of some hope glimmered in Utena's eyes. "Trust me, you did not have the ability to come  
here during your lifetime."  
  
A warm, dry wind played with her pink tresses as the duelist thought over all the infor-  
mation provided. Fire, Water, Heaven, Hell, life, death. It all swirled around in her mind  
till it all became what seemed to be a clear answer. "Well then," she spoke, "if this is  
Fire that must make it Hell."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"It's obvious! While this planet is dry and hot, the other one looks wet and cool!" utena  
pointed into the sky where Water hung in the air, not a spec of land noticible from far  
away. "Making FIre Hell and Water Heaven."  
  
Prince only shook his head at her. "Such irrational reasoning behind your words. Looks can  
be so deciving. Remember, the ugliest duckling can become a swan and the most beautiful  
rose can harm you. Perhaps it is for the best that you died. You can use a lesson in logic  
it seems."  
  
Utena just scowled at the words. Her day was going horribly.   
  
"I will help you figure out which is which by giving you a task."  
  
"How will that help?"  
  
"This task will force you to visit the worlds, meet the people, and judge first hand the  
true nature of each planet. This is very important, for it will help in the times to come."  
  
Utena turned her cobalt eyes away from him, towards the horizion, looking at what seemed to  
be the only structures on the planet. "The task is simple, find your friends. They died as  
well and were sorted out. But I must tell you this; your case was special, very time  
consuming when it came to figuring it all out." Prince paused for a moment. "Your friends  
have lived three lifetimes on these worlds. Each having no memory of their lives prior to  
the ones they live now."  
  
Lids covered orbs as a single tear fell down a cheek. "I'll do it." 


End file.
